Episode 359 (14th July 1988)
Plot Kathy has the examination with the doctor and is asked by D.I. Gray to give an extended statement to the police that they can use. Kathy asks to talk the events through with WPC Lyn Baxter. WPC Baxter listens to Kathy as she details her account of the events that happened in the build-up and during the rape. She breaks down whilst giving the statement and is supported by WPC Baxter. After signing the statement off, Kathy and Michelle return to Walford. Cindy has spent the night with Simon at Kathy and Pete's flat. The pair walk to The Dagmar together. Simon catches Kathy and Michelle in a car coming back to the Square. Cindy raises Simon's attention to The Dagmar, which has been completely burnt out. Simon heads to Number 45 where Pauline tells him what has happened. Simon is left mortified. Frank shouts at a hungover Ricky and then delightedly tells Pat that The Dagmar is no more. Pat worries about Simon and frantically goes searching for him, wondering if he died in the fire. Arthur phones Pete and tells him to get back home as Kathy is feeling unwell. Den tells Arthur that he knows Willmott-Brown is dead because he saw him walk into The Dagmar before he burnt it down. Pat is relieved to find Simon alive and well. Kathy returns to her flat and has a bath. She tells Pauline she has been given numbers for sexually transmitted infections clinics and pregnancy clinics, and that she does not think she will ever feel clean again. Simon tells Den he has heard rumours that Darren set The Dagmar alight because Willmott-Brown barred him, but Den says that is melodramatic. Simon then tells Den that he thinks he set it on fire. When Den returns to the wine bar, Joanne is furious at him for what he has done. Simon tells Ian he should visit Kathy as she is feeling sad. Pat visits Kathy and tells her she knows Willmott-Brown attacked her and that she could see it coming for weeks. Kathy admits Willmott-Brown raped her just as Ian walks in. Willmott-Brown returns from a heavy night out. Den sees him and grabs him by his throat and strangles him. Den tells him to run away and keep going as if he ever sees him again, he will kill him. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Ricky - Sid Owen *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Joanne - Pamela Salem Guest cast *WPC - Eryl Maynard *D.I. Gray - Christopher Driscoll *Policeman - John Blundell Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street *Café Osman *Turpin Road *Strokes Wine Bar *Turpin Way *Walford Police Station - Interview room *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Nowhere to run, Virgil. This is the end.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,450,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes